


Fuck Away The Pain

by MagickShop



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Smut, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, SasuNaru - Freeform, gaanaru - Freeform, gaanaru all the way, i wish there was sakuino but i couldnt really fit it in :(, lmao i got no clue what this is, naruto - Freeform, past sasunaru btw!!!, sasukes a dick and i hate him lots lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickShop/pseuds/MagickShop
Summary: that one au fic where Sasuke's a dick and leaves Naruto in one of the cruelest ways, and then Naruto ends up with a new fuck buddy, or possibly something more.or just a song fic/one shot based off of the song 'fuck away the pain' by divide the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited i apologize in advance for any grammar errors etc. && if anyone wants i can surely make a part 2!!

**\----**

Naruto was walking down the street, hands in his pockets with his head hanging low. _"Tch, I should've known Sasuke would eventually leave me for someone better"_ He thought while reliving the last hour inside his head. The blonde had went to visit his boyfriend as he had completed all his college assignments already and didn't have any other classes for the next two weeks thanks to winter break, and he really wished he would've just went to see his two best friends Sakura and Ino instead. 

But unfortunately, he loved Sasuke too much and the raven haired guy was always on his mind so of course he went to visit him. Naruto had a key to Sasuke's apartment and was going to surprise his boyfriend, well, now ex boyfriend, once he got there. Then of course they were going to have hot steamy sex on whatever surface they were close enough to. But the blonde's plans were immediately crushed when he walked into Sasuke's apartment to see him plowing into some girl that he'd never seen before.

_"That's what hurt the most,"_ Naruto thought, _"when we first started dating seven months ago Sasuke told me that he's gay."_ But now that Naruto really thought about it, Sasuke's eyes always did linger on his female friends' chests a little too long. _"Maybe he's bi, or maybe he was using me as some sort of.. backwards cover-up or something"_ the blonde thought with a sigh.

He was amazed at how calm he was feeling with all of this, but then again it could just be how he's coping since he's still in public. Naruto remembered the grin that slid onto Sasuke's face once he was aware of the person that had entered the room. It was almost as if this whole thing was a game, and the raven was wondering when he'd be caught by the blonde. With each thought Naruto found himself hurting more and more, he could feel his heart start to sink and his stomach start to feel empty while his chest just felt numb.

Naruto soon found himself outside of a local bar that he never cared enough to learn the name of, and that's where everything really began to go to hell. The blonde walked inside the bar, knowing full and well that nothing good was going to come of getting so drunk that he couldn't remember his own name, let alone Sasukes, but he also couldn't bring himself to care. Once he sat down on one of the bar stools he quickly ordered whatever the bartender suggested and began to scope out the place while he waited for his drink.

In a far back corner he could see some students he went to college with sitting in a booth, Naruto really didnt remember most of their names, but he knew for sure that the one in the green tracksuit was named Lee. He obviously wasn't close with them but they'd never done anything to get on his bad side either. He hummed lightly to himself as he watched his classmates joke around with each other while sipping beers before turning to see that aside from the young adults in the booth there were only three more people in the bar, he felt a little better to know that one of them was indeed Gaara Sabaku, a friend of his from college.

If he were to do anything too out of line, hopefully the redhead would notice and walk Naruto back to his dorm. Naruto turned around to notice that his drink had been set in front of him, and it only took one sip for the blonde to notice that this was too soft and sweet for his liking at the moment. He pushed the drink aside and asked the bartender, who's name appeared to be Sai, for some of the strongest shots they had.

The bartender chuckled, "Rough day?" before pouring some random ass shots for the blonde, at the moment the guy could've gave him poison and he wouldn't of cared. "Something like that." The blonde replied before picking one of the shots back and tossing it down his throat, the bitter taste and feel was much better than whatever the bartender had given him before. One shot quickly turned to five and it was safe to say that the blonde was completely drunk, but since he could still remember his name (and Sasuke's) he ordered a couple more.

Before he could take the sixth shot though, it was suddenly pulled from his hand and he could hear a quite familiar and deep voice beside him start to speak. "Give these to those kids back there instead." The dark-haired bartender nodded softly before putting the shots on a tray and taking them over to the young adults that sat in the booth.

"H-hey man, I payed for those shots what do you think you're doing?" The blonde hiccuped, not even bothering to look at the person that was now sitting beside him. "Naruto you're already drunk and it looks like you'll be needing help getting home as is, i'm definitely not going to let you get so drunk that you either pass out or throw up in my car." The voice said again. Naruto tilted his head slightly and caught a glimpse of bright red hair.

"Ooooooh I know you!" The blonde exclaimed cheerfully. Gaara sighed and helped the blonde stand up and brought him over to where he was previously sitting with his brother Kankuro and sister Temari. "I'm gonna have to call it an early night guys, i'm gonna bring blondie over here to his boyfriend's apartment." The redhead informed while grabbing his jacket and preparing to leave. Naruto was thankfully too drunk to realize how Gaara's face turned sour at the thought of Sasuke. 

"I have a boyfriend??!" Naruto practically yelled before leaning onto Gaara's arm, "Are you my boyfriend?" he asked before making kissy faces at Gaara. Gaara stared at the blonde for a moment before mumbling something under his breath. Gaara then proceeded to drag the blonde out of the bar and helped him into his car. Once Naruto was buckled up and happily singing to some random pop song that was on the radio, the redhead got into the car. "Do you wanna go to Sasuke's or do you wanna stay at my place tonight?" Gaara asked, having a feeling that something was off with Naruto and Sasuke at the moment, it was also quite convienient that Gaara lived in the same building as Sasuke so either way he wouldn't have to learn new directions to get the blonde somewhere safely.

"Lets go to yours." The blonde said with an obviously fake smile, he was trying to forget Sasuke but that seems to be one of the only things his friend wanted to talk about. Gaara nodded and turned the radio up once more, and if he occasionally looked over at the drunken blonde that was dancing and singing loudly to the shitty pop music that was loudly playing, well no one had to know.

 

**\----**

 

When Naruto woke up the next morning not only was he was confused but he also had a killer headache. The blonde stiffened slightly when he felt something, or someone, breathe on his neck. He then became aware of the arm that was around his waist and started to panic as he thought that he went back to Sasuke and begged the raven to take him back although he did nothing wrong and Sasuke was the one to blame for all of this but thankfully when he turned onto his back and tilted his pounding head a bit he saw red hair and judging by the way they were both fully clothed nothing too bad could've happened.

Naruto felt Gaara start to shift a bit and decided to turn fully onto his side, facing the red haired boy. He stared at Gaara's peaceful face for a few moments, wondering what would be happening now if he never met Sasuke and decided to pursue Gaara instead. _Sasuke..._ The blonde felt a pang in his chest as he remembered that evil yet smug smile Sasuke sent to him before he had ran out, and soon enough he was silently crying whilst looking at Gaara's still closed eyes. 

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered, "It hurts." he said a little louder. Gaara's emerald eyes slowly opened and he was immediately met with sad blue eyes. "What hurts, Naru?" Gaara asked, blinking tiredly.

"Sasuke.." Gaara was suddenly wide awake, _"So something did happen between Naruto and Sasuke.. I wonder if Naru realized how much better he can do than Sasuke and finally left his sorry ass.."_ "cheated on me." The blonde finished as another tear rolled down his cheek. The red haired boy wasn't shocked, he knew how shitty and shallow Sasuke actually was. Gaara decided that this was his chance, he could finally start something with the blonde that was staring intensely at him. He slowly reached his hand up to the other boys cheek and wiped a tear away before slowly leaning up and connecting their lips. Surprisingly Naruto didn't pull away and Gaara took it as a sign to continue. He slowly slipped his tongue into the tan boy's mouth and explored the cavern until Naruto's tongue started dancing with his. After they pulled away for air Gaara started to kiss down his face, leaving a small trail until he got to his neck before leaning up to the other's ear.

"I can _fuck away the pain_ and _erase him from your brain"_. Gaara whispered into his ear, "If you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed that's fine, but i'd prefer it if you stayed." he continued. Naruto weakly nodded, his heartbeat quickening a bit as the red haired boy started to straddle him before he went back to kissing and sucking on his neck. Naruto moaned loudly when Gaara unexpectedly bit down on his neck.

"P-please" Naruto moaned, "too s-slow" he continued as Gaara started to grind their clothed crotches together while still sucking and licking at the giant bite mark that was surely going to be there for a few weeks. The red haired boy pulled him into a sloppy kiss as he started to grind down with more pressure before trailing his hand to one of Naruto's nipples and started lightly pinching and twisting it. Not long after he decided that they were wearing too many clothes, he broke the kiss and quickly pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere across the room. Naruto's own shirt followed seconds after. The red haired boy decided that they were still wearing too much clothes and quickly pulled Naruto's pants off. Once his pants were off he leaned down and licked at the blonde's dick through his boxers. He loved the small pants that were starting to escape Naruto's lips.

Slowly he pulled the blonde's boxers down and licked at the tip of his surprisingly fully-erect dick a few times before taking it fully into his mouth, catching the blonde off guard. He started to slowly bob his head up and down, making sure to swirl his tongue around the boy's dick every once in a while. He kept a slow and steady pace until the blonde started bucking his hips, trying desperately to get more friction when all of a sudden Gaara pulled away with a loud 'pop'. The read haired boy quickly took off his own pants and boxers and threw them somewhere across the room before reaching over to his nightstand to grab lube and a condom. "Prep?" Gaara asked while opening the condom.

"N-no. Fuck just get on with it already." Naruto whimpered while he watched Gaara slide the condom on over his fully erect length. Gaara positioned himself at the blonde's entrance before leaning down by Naruto's ear, _"You don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while i fuck away the pain."_ The red haired boy then pulled him into a messy and heated kiss to distract Naruto while he slowly pushed his dick inside the blonde's glory hole. "Shit you're so tight Naru-to" Gaara grunted as he embraced the tight warmth that was engulfing his dick.

Once Naruto gave the okay, Gaara lost it. He slammed in and out of the blonde, setting a fast and hard pace. Naruto couldn't even think straight. In-fact the only thing that was running through his mind was Gaara's name. "Shi-fuck Gaara pl-please" Naruto quietly whimpered, feeling himself being drivin into the sheets and loving every second of it. Once Gaara hit _that spot_ all Naruto could see was white. He'd never had sex _this_ good before. It was all too soon that he felt that extremely familiar feeling bubbling in the bottom of his stomach, "I-i'm so cl-close." The blonde moaned obnoxiously loud at Gaara's quiet grunt of 'me too'. It didn't take long for Naruto to cum so hard that he was sure his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he yelled Gaara's name so loud the whole goddamn building probably heard it. Gaara thrusted into the panting blonde a few more times before he came into the condom with a quiet grunt of "Na-Naruto".

Gaara got up and slid the condom off his softening dick before tying it and tossing it into the bin. He was just about to lay next to the half awake Naruto when he heard him quietly mumble something. "What was that?" Gaara asked while gently getting into the bed, trying not to disturb the blonde too much.

"Thank you, Gaara" He mumbled a little louder before pulling Gaara close to him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

 

**\----**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope ur all having a good day & all that lovely shit. also please remember that plagiarism is illegal <3


End file.
